


Together

by BloodyAbattoir



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/M, Mental Instability, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1851442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyAbattoir/pseuds/BloodyAbattoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's it like to be with someone else?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

Together. An interesting word. But the thing is, I'm always alone. What's it like to be together with someone? With anyone really? It doesn't have to be romantic, just anything that doesn't make me feel lonely.  
  
Well I've got someone now. We're together. But she doesn't want to be here with me for some reason. No matter how much I ask her isn't she happy that we're together, she just starts crying and says she wants to go home. But why would she want to go home? She was just as lonely there as I was here. Why are some people just hardwired to want to be alone? I've always been alone, and I couldn't fucking stand it. Why don't other people think like that?  
  
No matter how much I try to make her feel better, she just keeps insisting that she wants to go home. I keep trying to bring her over to my view of things, but it doesn't seem to be working. Doesn't she want to be with someone? And not be lonely anymore? I guess not.  
  
She got out last night and went back home. It's not like I was holding her hostage. She could've gone anywhere she wanted, except back home, if she had only asked. The only reason that I refused to let her go home was because she was miserable there. I was trying to help her can't you see that?  
  
Today the police busted down the door and took me to jail. When she went back home, her parents found out where she had been, and called to police. They think I had kidnapped her. I didn't. I just wanted us both to have a better life. Why won't they listen to me?  
  
I figured it out. Her parents don't want her to be happy. And they don't want anyone else being happy either, especially me. It's like Romeo and Juliet all over again, with a 21st century twist to it this time. But that's fine by me. Soon enough, I'll get out, and I'll see my dear Juliet again. This time, I'll make sure I kill her parents so that they won't prevent us from being together again. 


End file.
